


Dragons

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sees a tattoo and decides to get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

**Title:** Dragons  
 **Prompt:** #1. Tattoos  
 **Word Count:** 185  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, tattoo artist  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin sees a tattoo and decides to get one. 

** Dragons **  
Merlin walked into the tattoo parlor. He already knew what he wanted. He had a photo on his phone for the artist to see.   

He had seen it on one of his customers at the bookstore. The blonde man was a regular. He thought his name was Arthur. The dragon that Arthur wore was familiar to him even though he didn’t know why. 

Merlin sat on the bench and handed the very inked man his phone with the photo on it. “I want this.” 

“Where you want it?” The man asked as he looked at the picture. 

“I want it on my arm like his.” Merlin said. 

“Sure.” The artist went to make a sketch for the transfer. 

Merlin looked around. There were so many dragon designs but the one he had chosen seemed to be the only one that he wanted. He shrugged off the creepy feeling he had about it. He sat back down and pulled his sleeve up. 

The man came back. “Ready?”

Merlin put his arm out and nodded. It was like he had been waiting for centuries for that dragon. 


End file.
